More than a patient
by ThorinOakenshield13
Summary: Will is struggling with mental problems (and some neurological ones), and Hannibal is there to help. But how far will he go to give Will what he needs, and, more importantly, what will he want in return?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been a long day and Hannibal sighed gratefully when he had closed the door behind his last patient. Not even bothering to arrange his affairs for the following day, he put on his coat, switched off the light and made to leave. However, the moment he opened the door to the foyer, he was confronted with Will, in an even worse state than that morning.

Hannibal wanted to make the usual greeting they always had, but Will cut him off with a kiss. He pressed himself against the taller man and felt the soft, warm, but rough lips of Dr. Lecter push against his. Will pulled away from Hannibal for a second, but couldn't resist to give him another short peck.

The kiss had brought Will some relief, but he was still quite unsure about what he had wanted to say with it. He looked at Dr. Lecter and pushed him softly towards the practice. He let go of Hannibal, once they had closed the door, and stood at the desk. The older man stayed by the wall, still quite overwhelmed. It took him a while to find his voice back.

"Do you always kiss psychiatrists when you're upset, Will?" he asked as he finally approached his... 'patient'.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." Will stepped back with shock in his eyes. Not shock at himself, Dr. Lecter noticed. Confirmed bisexual - how interesting. Hannibal stepped forward quickly and put his hand on the other's shoulder.

"No problem, Will. If this is what you need, I could give it to you. There will be a price, however."

"A... price?" Will stammered. Hannibal smiled at all the naughty thoughts he knew would now be going through Mr Graham's over-active mind. He hastened to correct his poor choice of words.

"Not a monetary one - I do not aspire a change of profession. But you will need to do something for  
me. In return."

Will rubbed his eyes and squinted at him tiredly. "What would that be?"

Hannibal smiled again. He took Will's hand, led him to the light-blue couch and sat beside him. "You must let me hypnotize you."

The special agent jumped up, agitated and alert. "Absolutely NOT! It's bad enough to see it all once, and then have nightmares and hallucinations on a daily basis. I will not let you put me through every second of it again voluntarily!"

Doctor Lecter remained seated, but that didn't make his look less compassionate, nor his attitude less authoritarian.

"Will. If you let me into your mind, I could help you put up barriers, make the experience less painful and overwhelming, without making your observation less effective. I am your friend and I would never do you harm, you know that, right? All I ask is your trust." He reached out his hand to Will, and the younger man took it with hesitation. His face had still the lost puppy-look he adopted so often - and which Dr. Lecter had come to find so adorable - but the corners of his mouth already quirked upwards.

"I don't want to be rude, Dr. Lecter, but I don't think this is a good idea." He looked away and tried to avoid the doctor's eyes. "I do trust you, no doubt about that, but I don't trust myself."

He still felt the firm grip of the doctor's hand in his. Hannibal's skin against his felt too good, so he let go and walked away. Will knew the doctor's eyes where following him, every movement he made was being scanned by the man.

"William, it will be good for you, and I will be here to help."

Will looked at Hannibal while he was thinking, and stayed quiet for a long time. Finally, he spoke up: "Why are you so persistent to help me, Dr. Lecter?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hannibal looked down at himself and smirked.

"I'm still wearing my overcoat. How sloppy of me."

Will knew the man was buying time as he stood up to carefully put his coat away and straighten his jacket – as so often, a checkered one of the tweed variety – but he was too tired to protest anymore. He sunk into one of the soft leather chairs and watched the doctor's ministrations, almost transfixed by the smooth, elegant movements of the man. Almost... predatory. He shook himself and coughed. Hannibal turned around slowly, and made his way to the opposite chair. This was going to be a session, after all.

"Will, you need to understand that I'm not only thinking of your well-being – I imagine that you don't like a fuss to be made about your condition – but of that of many others, as well. Abigail, despite you killing her father, has taken to you. Jack is depending heavily on your work, and even I find myself more and more intrigued by your way of thinking. I believe your... particular gifts can help me in my field. And then there is Doctor Bloom..."

"Don't..." Will interrupted, and flinched.

Doctor Lecter put up his hands defensively and leaned back in his chair. "No offence intended. I am only saying, Will, that people depend on you and care about you. Your well-being is their well-being."

It was quiet again. Hannibal watched his friend from under heavy lids – he would definitely need to catch up on some sleep soon. Finally, Will spoke.

"My well-being... Should not even concern you or any other person out there." He leant against the desk. "I am merely a useful tool to solve… Things," he pointed out while he rubbed his fingers between his eyes to stay awake.

"William, you can't think that you are just an instrument because Jack uses you that way to solve his crimes." Dr. Lecter analysed the young man's face. "You're merely helping him, but you're not his tool, you are his colleague. Don't think so low of yourself, Will. As your friend, I would like you to be happy about yourself."

Hannibal saw the younger man's face lighten up a bit, but the confusion was still there, Lecter could almost taste it in the air.

"So I am not merely a tool to Jack or to you, Dr. Lecter... But what am I then to Abigail or to any other person around me?" He stared into the distance, looking at nothing except the inside of his own mind. He kept quiet for a long time, still leaning against the desk and forgetting the entire room around him, including Dr. Lecter.

When Hannibal saw the present fade from Will's eyes, he stood up and walked towards him. "Will." The young man came back to reality with a start and looked at his friend. "You are like a new father to Abigail Hobbs, and a wonderful person to the rest of them."

Will looked around the room and focused his eyes on a couple of books that where stacked neatly on a table.

"I view you as a good friend, William, not as a tool of any sort, so please keep that in mind when you doubt yourself next time," he said, and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I want you to be happy as my good friend Will."

"I will keep that in mind Dr. Lecter," he said with a small smile on his lips.

Hannibal moved an inch closer to Will, just that little bit into his personal space, unobtrusively inhaling the young man's scent – the same cheap cologne, adrenalin and underneath it all, the broody sweetness of his illness. He moved his head almost imperceptibly up and down again, circling the outline of Will's head with his eyes.

"So, Will, how about our little arrangement?"

"Eh... What?" Dr. Lecter being this close to him sent shivers to all kinds of places, and his smell... Will's head was swimming, and he no longer remembered what he was supposed to do, but he would have agreed to anything under these circumstances.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Hannibal moved a little closer, noting the dilation of his 'patient's pupils and his apparent trouble breathing. _Gooood..._

Will nodded frantically, and finally let out his breath. He had no idea what he had just said 'yes' to, but he was too eager to let Dr. Lecter do what he wanted to do to really care.

Will closed his eyes when he felt the heat of Dr. Lecter on his own flesh. He couldn't move, his feet where glued to the ground and Dr. Lecter's arms were beside him, pinning him to the desk. The young man felt the warmth closing in on him; he knew that his personal space was taken over completely when he felt Hannibal's mouth stealing a kiss from his lips.

Will responded to that with enthusiasm and kissed Dr. Lecter back, his hands grabbing the bespoke jacket and pulling the older man closer, until there was no space left between them. Their bodies fit together perfectly, sharing heat through their clothing while their mouths where busy exploring each other. Will could feel the desk pressing into the back of his thighs and the press of the doctor's body against him, but he wanted more. More contact, more heat and more sweetness. More everything.

Hannibal enjoyed seeing how Will reacted to his every touch. He pulled back and looked at Will Graham. The young man in front of him had no intention of letting him go yet, the eyes of his patient-friend-whatever filled with lust. Will clearly wanted to attack him again, like he did earlier that evening, but this time, Hannibal was prepared. He took of his jacket, dropped it next to him on the floor and started unbuttoning his vest.

"Too damn slow," Will growled while he grabbed the tie and pulled Hannibal closer again, kissing his lips, making him taste the sweetness of the sickness that was buried deep inside him.

Hannibal responded to Will's touch and leant further into him, until the younger man fell onto his desk with a soft bump. Will could feel the doctor's appointment book pressing into his back and pulled it from underneath him; Hannibal threw it out of sight without even looking at the thing, predatory gleam in his eyes and a grin on his face. "That is not important now, William." Dr. Lecter's hands found their way under Will's shirt and were currently exploring the smoothness of his chest, eliciting a soft groan from the lips of his patient. The doctor still had a little smile on his face while he bit Will's collarbone teasingly, making the man lying on his desk writhe under him, enjoying his touch. He had never felt this way before, but Hannibal liked it.

Will's mind was getting more and more fogged by the doctor's ministrations, yet he still remembered that he, too, had hands, and that those hands could do some exploring of their own. He ran his left down Hannibal's back, enjoying the soft silk of his vest, then snaked his fingers under the garment, soaking up Hannibal's body heat through his shirt. His right hand effortlessly found its way to Hannibal's gorgeous round arse. He touched, then squeezed a buttock, making Lecter rut hard against him in surprise and arousal. Their rapidly growing erections connected a tad too hard, sending sparks to their heads.

Will tugged at the tie and demanded another kiss upon his lips. Hannibal's hands grabbed the desk frame and pushed his pencils off the side in the process of kissing the man with all the passion he had. His self-control unraveled more and more, and with each touch he forgot the room, his books, his paintings; he only saw, felt and smelled Will, his patient and friend.

"Dr. Lecter, what are you..?" They both came back to their senses when they heard a little voice from upstairs. They saw the girl they protected, their new daughter so to speak, looking at them in confusion. Will cursed quietly and dropped his hands to his sides.

"Abigail." Hannibal rose from the desk and helped Will up. Then he took his jacket off the ground and continued, without looking up: "What are you doing up there?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bleu-green eyes set upon the scene in front of them, registering what was happening.  
"Dr. Lecter? What are you... Is that..?" Staring in disbelief at her guardians she tilted he head, hair framing her mildly confused face. Abigail clenched her jaw and gathered the courage to break the awkward silence, clearing her throat as she spoke.

"What are you doing?"

Looking past Hannibal she eyed Will for a answer but Lecter beat him to it with his usual confident professional tone.

"Merely dealing with bodily cravings"

Dark eyes loomed over the cursing man behind him. In clear contrast to Will's embarrassment Hannibal was shameless almost proud. Dr. Lecter quite liked the younger men touch. Hands soft, reckless, inexperienced. Fumbling at buttons where he was much more clear on the subject at hand.

"Why are you here Abigail?"

She glared at the older man and merely said "I have nightmares again." The girl looked away and touched the books on the selves that where packed neatly away. "It's getting worse."  
Hannibal watched her walk to the ladder. "I told you this before, your condition is the reason. It will be over soon."

"You told me this countless times and it did change a thing." her voice was slight anger and her eyes where fixed on Dr. Lecter face. He was rather not impressed by it "Abigail come down" he said while he waved his hand towards the ladder. But before the dark haired girl could reply – or refuse – there was another voice protesting from the doctor's chair.

They younger men had a slightly confused expression on his face and his voice was a little out of tune. "What condition? what is going on, why don't I know about this?" He looked at Hannibal back, eyes fixed on the doctor as he continued: "I want to know what going on with Abigail at all times." He felt a rage coming up like a storm that was waiting to start at any moment.

Hannibal turned towards Will and looked him in the eye, then gave him a little smile while he walked up to the desk. He saw the rage in his friend eyes, but ignored it. He picked some pencils form the ground that had fallen off the table during their passionate encounter just now.

"What a mess, William" Dr. Lecter said in a slight whisper, just loud enough to be heard by Will. He saw the man embarrass expression who tried to hide his face to turn it away in another direction as Will turned his face away. Hannibal rather enjoyed the younger man's shame as he remembered their shared body heat.

"Just tell me" Will gritted out through his teeth. Dr. Lecter was fascinated by the concern he had for Abigail.

"We've kept it quiet because you have other matters on your mind that require more attention." The men in the leather chair always captivated his attention in a way he could not quite understand. His reaction to the subject of Abigail's well-being were always loaded with so many emotions. However, despite his frustration, the face in front of him was expressionless, the complete opposite from just a few minutes ago, when he had been swept up by lust. Oh no, wait, there it is a twitching eyebrow. Hannibal smirked while he watched Will's face, how the rage came out off his mouth.

"Abigail is more important then that," Will jumped up from the chair and his face finally registered anger. "Next time I want to be the first one to know if something is wrong with her." His eyes where fixed on Lecter and if he could spit fire, he would not have hesitated to use it on Hannibal.

"That is what dad always used to say," a small voice from above reminded them that Abigail was actually there, listening to them discuss her.

Will flinched at her words sat down again and kept silent. His fragile body was shaking with the memory of shooting her father. Hannibal saw Will having a flashback, turned back to Abigail and asked her once again to come down. This time she did so without contradiction.

"Listen Abigail, your dreams are merely a fraction of what your dad did too you. I've asked you before to write them down and show them to me in two weeks." He looked her in the eye reassuringly and walked her to the door to the waiting room. "I will check on you as soon as possible," he promised and gave her a little smile. " For now, please go home and get some rest before Doctor Bloom thinks I stole her patient again." He had made sure Will couldn't hear him mention Alana. "You will be fine."

She nodded and thanked him. He closed the door behind her and turned around towards Will, who was caught somewhere between shock and anger now, staring blankly in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Will stared blandly around the office of his psychiatrist; he felt extremely guilty because he hadn't seen Abigail's struggling or troubles. The darkness of the younger man's mind almost closed off everything around him - he couldn't get entirely lost in his own head while he still felt the presence of the other. He finally looked up at Hannibal.

"How could you and Abigail keep this quiet from me?"

The younger man was shivering in the leather chair now, his emotion running through his veins like electricity. He felt guilt, shame and all above anger. Hannibal, however, felt nothing like quilt, shame or any other emotions at this moment. The only feeling was the lust of passion of an animal who wants to devour his prey. The distraction was gone, and he wanted to get back to where they were. But Will seemed to have lost the mood for now.

"William, I told you the reason before, and I am not willing to repeat myself."

Hannibal came closer to the leather desk chair, where Special Agent Graham was still focusing on things that weren't there. Lecter looked down at him, noting the man's collarbone through his shirt. His thoughts ceased to be clear and his mind wandered off, he ignored Will's voice while his eyes discovered the body of that beautiful man.

He wanted to feel his little prey, bite him in every possible way, devour him here in his office with all the strength he got until all Will would feel and know was _him._  
"Dr. Lecter..." The younger man's voice finally pulled him back to the present "Let me analyse you, Will." His face was straight, but a little smug smile was playing on his lips. Hannibal rather enjoyed the not-impressed expression on his friend's face.

"No, I ... no I am not letting you psychoanalyze me. You won't like me when I'm psychoanalyzed." His body trembled; he stood up and walked angrily towards the window. Hannibal captured his wrist in his hand and inhaled his feverish scent, then pulled the younger man closer and pushed him back against the desk.

The wood was pressing in Will's thigh - again - and he felt the heat of the Doctor's hands on his arse. "I did not mean that kind of analysis, William." His hands moved towards the chest of the elder man; there was barely any personal space left between them, but he still tried to think. "No.. not that kind f analysis, either," he said with a more or less firm voice while he pushed Hannibal away.

Will did not walk away from the desk and Lecter did not attack his patient again. Will's face was still a mess of emotions and expressions of quilt and shame. "Just tell me what is going on with Abigail." He had no intention of letting this go, he wanted to know what happened.

Hannibal knew that he could not change the younger man's mind this time, so he decided to tell. He sighed. "Abigail Hobbs has nightmares about Nick Boyle and the victims of her dad. They visit her in her dreams, which makes it almost impossible for her to sleep in peace." He looked at the younger men while he took a seat in his desk chair. He continued while his eyes were focused on the fine body that was sitting on his desk.

"I told her to write her nightmares down, so I could analyze them and see what I personally could do for her. But she got scared of them and they got worse, and when that happens she runs towards me so I can catch her." He looked at Will's back, watched his elegant hands grip the sides of the desk.

"I see," the words came out in a small voice "But... Why would she be haunted by them in the first place, it's not like she killed any of them..?" Will did not move or look at Doctor Lecter.

Hannibal swiveled his chair around the desk and looked up at the younger man's confused face. "Will, it is true that she has nothing to do with them, but it is only in the nature for humans to process those things in their dreams."

There was a very long silence between them. "Of course it is," he finally answered, voice out of tune and still full of that fascinating shame.

The younger man walked away and took his jacket from the chair on the other side of the room, his eyes avoided Dr. Lecter. He wanted to leave this room as soon as possible, before it got too dangerous.

"I promised to report to Crawford tonight, so I guess I need to get..." But before he could finish his sentence, his mouth was devoured by soft but demanding lips. He could feel Hannibal's heat pressing through his clothing, and oh how he longed for this - he felt his resolve crumbling like the Berlin Wall. He dropped his jacket on the ground and let his body fill up with animal-like lust for the elder man, for a second time that evening. He felt the hand of Hannibal groping his arse, he wanted more.

Their lips parted, and he could feel the hot breath of Lecter on his skin, panting heavily against his neck. "You were saying, Special Agent Graham..?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hannibal kissed Will fiercely, sucking his lip, discovering the younger man his body with his hands. He had pushed the curly man against the wall when he had tried to escape from his grip; the ash blond man had no intention of letting his lamb go anywhere.  
Hannibal was going to devour him in every way he knew. He ran his tongue against William his bottom lip and made a cut with his sharp teeth.

Will flinched when he felt the pain and wanted to pull away but the elder man didn't let him, licking his wound clean.  
"You taste delicious, Will." He looked at the younger man pressed against the wall, saying this without any shame.

Will's face was flushed, he could not believe Hannibal had just said that. But even before he could react in any way he felt the soft lips of Lecter brushing against his neck. God he wanted more of this man, every single inch he wanted to feel around his body.  
Graham his hands started to discover the elder man: chest, back, arse; he could not stop. His hands where getting lower and he felt the lump of Hannibal pressing against his hand, he pressed softly against it and heard the elder man growl against his ear.

"Enjoying yourself down there," the dominant voice whispering in the younger man his ear, Will felt aroused just by hearing it. He could not take it any longer, he striped the older man from his pants, hands around the doctor his cock. He felt the heat on his skin and suddenly felt embarrassed by his own actions. Eyes fixed at a point in the distance, bodies moving, embarrassed to feel the heavy breathing from Hannibal against his face.

The younger man felt pre-come leaking onto his hands, his face blushed deeply and he felt his own erection pressing painfully against his trousers. Will whimpered loud enough for the elder man to hear the low and painful noise.

Hannibal his hands traveled down and mirrored William's ministrations, soon he held Graham his cock in his hands and started moving, pressing and teasing him. The young man was more aroused than Hannibal thought and he felt Will his head pressing against his chest.  
"You seem... to like it," he breathed heavily while he pressed Will further into the wall. Hannibal could not take it any longer, their erections rubbing against each other just so, sharing the heat of each other's body. Both men came hard, dripping juices on Dr. Lecter his carpet, breathing heavily.

Hannibal smirked and looked at Will, whose face was still pressed to his chest. The ash-blond man's hands raised up the younger man his head by his chin. "Cute," he whispered while their lips touched.  
Will felt embarrassed by Hannibal his touch, his face was slowly getting red. He felt those hands unbutton his shirt and touch his chest. He felt the elder man smirk while they shared the kiss for a long time, sucking each other's lips.

The younger man his body liked the touch of those hands, sliding over his chest, back, arse. The nice feeling he was experiencing was still there but he felt a pang of fear when he felt a pressure against his hole. "Hannibal..." He was nervous for what would come next but the doctor smirked gently. "I have to get you prepared, otherwise you will walk like Bambi tomorrow."  
The younger man didn't really feel confident in this plan, only Hannibal his hands could convince him otherwise. Hannibal gave the younger man a smirk and whispered "Do you have a second?" and Will nodded.  
Graham stood there against the wall and looked at Hannibal walking away in just his shirt and tie. The younger man followed him with his eyes, looking at his arse. "Nice view." Before he knew the words had slipped out and Hannibal smirked at him. "Glad it could be of service". Will his face was beat red and he tried to hide it by looking down. He heard a drawer open and close and before he knew it, his partner was back.

Hannibal chuckled by seeing the younger man his face red. "So shy," he whispered, and closed the last inches of personal space between them. His hands once again on the younger man his arse, Will felt the cold lube pressing against his hole and whimpered when he felt it inside him. He felt one of the fingers moving back and forth and it felt so good. He pressed his body as much as he could against the elder man.  
His erection started to grow again, and he was not the only one. He felt Hannibal's hard cock rubbing against his.

Hannibal heard the little moans of Graham, pressed against his chest. "You're doing fine Will." He added a second finger and Will's moans became even louder. "So... Good," his words muffled against the elder man his chest, his hands grabbing the back of Hannibal's shirt, his legs shaking, not even able to stand properly anymore.  
The elder man noticed and took his fingers out; he smirked at Will and pushed him firmly against the wall, hitched his legs up and kissed him fiercely.

Will wrapped his arms around his Doctor and felt the heat pressing on his inner thighs, his hole twitching. He wanted Hannibal so bad his whole body was just begging for it.  
Hannibal looked at the younger man, eyes half closed, cheeks red, lips lightly puffy_.__You look gorgeous when your are aroused.__  
_Hannibal his eyes lingering on his partners face, his hands placed on Will his arse and playing with his hole.

"Hannibal... please" Will his puppy-eyes were begging and so did his mouth. He nibbled at Dr. Lecter his ear until he felt the throbbing cock pressing against his entrance. The younger man moaned, feeling how Hannibal filled him up. Both men started to make noises of delight, groans and cries of pleasure.

"William, are you all right?" Hannibal's voice, thick with arousal, still concerned about his partner. The younger man did not answer him and started to move his hips. Hannibal's cock filled up the younger man his insides, it felt so hot, smooth and "God, William, you're tight..."  
Doctor Lecter gasped when the darker man tightened his hole even more to tease him. "Please, Hannibal" Soft, arousing and begging like a dog. "Please... fuck me."

Doctor Lecter felt the hot breath on his neck and started to thrust into his partner over and over again. He could not control his animalistic lust any longer, heat next to heat, sweat drops falling down, the smell of two bodies pressed against each other.  
Hannibal felt the pre-come of Will on his stomach, breathed the sweet smell of his partner. Their lips found each other with aggression and passion. Will tasted the heat of their mouths, biting, nibbling and sucking.  
The moans became louder, heavier with every thrust. Will his lovely moans muffled in Lecter's throat, holding the older man in his arms while the doctor his cock slammed into him.  
"I am... close." Will his voice crying out loud, back pressed against the wall. His cock throbbing from the pleasure that he shares with Lecter, unashamed.

Hannibal felt his own climax coming closer with every thrust. The heat was delicious and the feverish smell of his partner even more so. His hands on his younger partner's arse, guiding the movements of their intimacy.  
Hannibal could taste the heat from his body, kissed it and devoured every inch that was in reach.  
"So.. close" Hannibal growled in answer, and bit Will his shoulder playfully, still leaving a mark behind. Moans became louder, more heat, biting, sucking, nibbling until both men came and collapsed against the wall.

Hannibal pulled out of William; the younger man made little noises but did not let the doctor go. His arms were still wrapped around the elder man and his head buried in his neck.  
"Will" Hannibal his gentle voice broke the awkward silence between them, still in the same position as when they started. "William. Are you okay?" There was compassion in Lecter his voice. Will put his feet in the ground again, still trying not to make any eye contact.

"I ..I am ..fine" Hannibal chuckled at Will his shivering voice. "I rather doubt that..." Their lips touched for a second and Hannibal smiled. "... But you will be."  
Will smiled back, his hands on the elder man his chest "Are you okay, as well?" The ash-blond man closed in "I always will be" They both laughed, then Hannibal started to pick up his clothes and folding them up. He gave a towel to William and told him to go clean up.  
Will washed himself thoroughly, even though it was only a restroom. After a while he was clean and fully dressed again. There was no sweat or funny smells on him as far as he knew.

The younger man came back into the room; Hannibal was fully dressed, hair in his usual model again and as perfect as always. "Ah Will, you're back" He walked towards him, but even before Hannibal was in reach the younger man backed off. "Dr. Lecter, I really should report some information to Jack" He smiled again nervously, his feet guiding him towards the door. Hannibal grabbed Will his wrist and pulled him towards him, softly brushed their lips against each other and bit playfully on his bottom lip. "Until our next session, Special Agent Graham" A smirk on his face when he opened the door. Will smiled, cheeks red and his voice fragile, "Until next time, Doctor Lecter."


End file.
